elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Litany of Blood (Book)
Locations *Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, Gold Coast Interactions Litany of Blood Contents Woe unto , Night Mother, those born to Anu. From beyond death's prison, I offer those who meet my unshriven gaze with your blade's cold caress. You will know them by their eye. *** Prey to thee, Dread Father, those born to Anu. From Skywatch, I offer she who reflects the heavens in her gaze and dress, drifting from dance to dance. You will know them by their eye. *** Prey to thee, Dread Father, those born to Anu. From Elden Root, I offer he who is as aged and gnarled as the trees, his back bowed but not bent. You will know them by their eye. *** Prey to thee, Dread Father, those born to Anu. From Marbruk, I offer she who surveys the market beneath an auburn veil and keeps silver close to her heart. You will know them by their eye. *** Prey to thee, Dread Father, those born to Anu. From Vulkwasten, I offer she who sweeps away the seasons with straw and the swish of her tail. You will know them by their eye. *** Prey to thee, Dread Father, those born to Anu. From Rawl'kha, I offer he who clothes his stripes of brown with stripes of gold. You will know them by their eye. *** Prey to thee, Dread Father, those born to Anu. From Davon's Watch, I offer he who is silver, ash, and fire, draped in copper filigree. You will know them by their eye. *** Prey to thee, Dread Father, those born to Anu. From Mournhold, I offer she who marches beneath a red crest and wields winding steel. You will know them by their eye. *** Prey to thee, Dread Father, those born to Anu. From Stormhold, I offer she who is caked in mud but wears a halo of bone, bright and untouched by mire. You will know them by their eye. *** Prey to thee, Dread Father, those born to Anu. From Windhelm, I offer she who bears time at her waist, but for whom age has not robbed her golden crown. You will know them by their eye. *** Prey to thee, Dread Father, those born to Anu. From Riften, I offer he whose arms are coiled and stained with the ink and weeds of the sea. You will know them by their eye. *** Prey to thee, Dread Father, those born to Anu. From Daggerfall, I offer he whose dress is as coll as his demeanor and pate as barren as his heart. You will know them by their eye. *** Prey to thee, Dread Father, those born to Anu. From Wayrest, I offer she who peers from behind a crimson curtain and marred her face to hide her nature. You will know them by their eye. *** Prey to thee, Dread Father, those born to Anu. From Shornhelm, I offer she who greets death as a sister, her smile joyless and unflinching. You will know them by their eye. *** Prey to thee, Dread Father, those born to Anu. From Sentinel, I offer he who leaves a trail of neat black ropes dangling over a golden cage. You will know them by their eye. *** Prey to thee, Dread Father, those born to Anu. From Evermore, I offer she whose heart bears many scars, but does not fear to wear them proudly. You will know them by their eye. Trivia *The final sentence of each "contract," "You will know them by their eye," is a reference to the eye color of all the targets on the list. Appearances * ru:Литания крови (книга) Category:Online: Gold Coast Tomes